User talk:Pignquin
__TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 21:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Beta Testing Proof To be honest, there's not really any proof you can give me that will be convincing. Why? Well, I can see roughly if your penguin Pignquin is a beta tester just by going on Club Penguin in a foreign language such as German, and typing in your name on the buddy list. When I do this, your name won't appear as "Pignquin", but as P followed by a set of numbers. These numbers the number penguin you were to join Club Penguin. To have beta tested Club Penguin, you need an ID of 10,000 or lower. Your ID is: 85873607, meaning you joined in late 2008/early 2009. This proves that you were far from beta testing Club Penguin (at least on your penguin Pignquin), and it also means you will not be added to the list of beta testers. I do see you have the hat however, and the only way you could have gotten it is by cheating. Many penguins since May of 2013 have hacked the beta hat, some just joining in 2013. I will now add you to the blacklist since you weren't a beta tester and you have the beta hat. Kallie Jo (talk) 17:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, let me tell you something. In early 2009 my days were reset due to inactivity and I lost all recognition of being active beforehand. I joined CP on September 15th 2005 and before that i was on Penguin Chat 1 and 3. So if there is any proof instead of Days i could provide you with that would be great. Thanks -Pignquin P.S I don't know how to hack, even if i did, i wouldn't. Copy Please dont copy off stuff from my userpage. I can see now that..... *1. You have the same background as me. I asked permission from JWPengie which im seeing his mail, you didnt ask permission. EX. The JWPengie User Thing. *2. Also you have the same blue thing as me. *3. All of the colors are the same as mine. *4. I notice that your order style is exactly the same as mine. It seems like you copy and pasted stuff from my userpage to yours. I also want you to have your own idea and customize your own. Please "erase" the stuff you copied from me, and find your own creative way to decorate your userpage. Next time, please ASK if you can use some of my stuff from my userpage insted of COPY ALL OF IT. Please stop. Thank you for your attention. Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 22:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Content notice Hello Pignqiun, I've been informed that the content of your user page was copied without permission from other users' pages (e.g. using for styling). Please remove the associated content as soon as possible. Please note that copying others' content could cause the removal of the copied content, or when dealing with entire pages, deleting the entire user page. If you need some help designing your user page, you can feel free to ask them in chat, in the , or by contacting someone that you think can help you. Also, for technical questions, feel free to contact one of the active admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC)